


I dedicate my heart

by Dulcet_coffee



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Erwin is a prince, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Growing Up, Kid Fic, Knight AU, Levi-centric (Shingeki no Kyojin), Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, kid erwin, kid levi, levi is a knight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:20:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25915750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dulcet_coffee/pseuds/Dulcet_coffee
Summary: "Levi first met him when he was seven, while playing in the little stream in the eastern orchard of the castle grounds."
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith
Comments: 11
Kudos: 67





	I dedicate my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags and warning before reading, thank you!

Levi first met him when he was seven, while playing in the little stream in the eastern orchard of the castle grounds. He had been on a quest to draw fresh water there, steal some straight from the royals; but as it happened, little Levi got rather preoccupied playing with such an abundance he had never laid eyes on, so much so that he never even noticed the newcomer. Although, in his defence, the water _was_ shiny and pure and the silt very soft to card his fingers through.

The other boy had approached silently, what with his leather shoes softly brushing the grass and breath taken away in a rush of childish curiosity.

“Who are you?”

Levi had jumped tense at the unexpected voice, and found the boy not a metre from his sitting standing passively at the root of a tree. He wore a clean leather jerkin stained a pale blue, with long white sleeves peaking out and pale cream shorts. He was older than Levi, but no more than 2 years he'd wager, although a fair bit taller. Levi eyed him cautiously.

“No one.” He muttered. The boy cocked his head, blue eyes widening intriguingly.

“But my father said everyone is someone. He said everyone has a job to do in the world, and that only when we have fulfilled it do we die. So you can't be no one.”

“Well, I am no one.” Levi snapped, and judged the boy no threat and continued to stare holes into the rushing current he crouched in. His mother had always told him to be wary of strangers and never tell them who he was, and Levi took strange pride in following her advice. There was some silence after that, and Levi thought he'd scare the other off before he spoke again.

“Okay.” The boy mumbled, and crossed his arms behind his back, kicking at a pebble. “Do you have a name? My father says everyone has a name their mother gave them. Those who don't have names are cursed with not having a place in the world, they are monsters. Is that why you are no one?” Levi considered lying again, just to scare the boy, yet he felt guilty at dishonouring the name his mum gave him.

“No...” He trailed off meekly. “I have a name. But if I give you mine, will you give me yours?” He stopped prodding at the mud to throw a glance at the other boy, who stared intently back at him.

“Yeah, of course!” The boy nodded enthusiastically, his formerly neat parted hair falling out of place from the vigorous tousling. “My name's Erwin, prince Erwin Smith, son of the King!” Erwin stepped towards Levi, quickly reaching him in the short distance they had between and throwing out his hand to shake. Levi flinched and drew back slightly, staring at the other's hand in mild confusion.

“What are you doing?” He asked. Erwin's grin slightly faltered.

“What do you mean, this is a hand shake. It's what you do when you meet someone, that's what my teacher said.” Levi stared at the outstretched palm in suspicion, before placing his own wet hand to join. Erwin immediately started shaking it. “So, what's your name?”

“... My name is Levi.”

“That's such a cool name, I've never heard it before.” Erwin went on earnestly. “Can I play with you?”

Levi felt his face heat and he withdrew his arm to continue playing in the stream.

“If you want...”

\---

As it turned out, it was very fun to play with Erwin. Levi never had much company with people his age, so he usually played by himself. But Erwin showed him what he had missed all that time, and showed him how to make crude toys from twigs and taught him things he had never heard of before, such as bowing and how you should address people based on their titles. In turn, Levi taught Erwin how to climb trees, skip stones across water and even pickpocket (although Erwin was very bad at pickpocketing). They quickly found they were very different, in personality as much as upbringing; and yet somehow, Levi didn't mind how Erwin ran his tongue and Erwin didn't mind Levi's crass attitude.

They ran around the empty orchard till the sun begun to set, hiding behind the mighty castle of the royalty, and the stars begun to peak over the trees and orchard wall. Erwin had realised the lateness of the day with a start and and hugged Levi goodbye with a promise to see him tomorrow and not a word more, not even a word of where and when or why he had left. Levi had watched him run back west to his castle, before picking up his previously forgotten bucket and filling it with fresh water, and running east to climb back over the wall.

He did not see Erwin again until midday; when he had arrived at the same spot by the stream at the break of dawn and slumped against an apple tree, all had been empty and quiet other than the rushing in the castle's courtyard and stream of merchants some way off in town. Levi had splashed some in the stream, but soon grown bored and dozed off in the shade from the sun's hot summer rays. It was then that Erwin appeared again, hair groomed neatly once more and clothes new and clean. That's another thing Levi liked, Erwin was always clean and never questioned why Levi's clothes were slightly tattered or threadbare. He kept them as clean as he could, although that was hard if he slept in some stable outbuilding.

“Sorry I'm late.” Erwin breathed, red-faced and out of breath from jogging over to Levi. Levi heard his approach this time, so he wasn't shaken awake by the voice as much as the clumsy running. “I had sword practice, my father said that a good ruler should be just as good with a sword as with diplomacy.”

Levi sat up from his slump as Erwin collapsed spread-eagle on the grass beside him. “What's sword practice?” Levi asked. Erwin panted some before replying, staring up into the leaves of the tree over his head.

“It's what's knights do. They practice fighting each other with swords so in battle they are stronger and can kill their enemies.” Erwin waved his hand around the whole time, swinging around his arm in imaginary thrusts and parries. “Knights are super cool. They are so honourable and strong. My father said they dedicate their lives to serving their lord or king.”

Levi thought some, suddenly remembering seeing men wearing mail and armour, with long pointy metal things slung from their hips, marching across the town from a window in the brothel. “But why would someone willingly die for someone else? That makes no sense.” Levi mumbled, and Erwin, who had calmed down from his jog, rose to lean on his arms behind his back and look at Levi inquisitively.

“I'm not sure. I guess they really love whoever they serve.”

“Then that's dumb.” Levi rose and looked down at Erwin, whose mouth had turned in a concerned frown. He had grown bored from this talk, and sitting half the day, and wanted to run around and play again. “Come on, let's do something fun.” He told him.

Erwin perked up and jumped on his feet with enthusiasm. “Yeah, good idea! Do you want to learn how to sword fight? My master-at-arms showed me the basics today, I can teach them to you too!”

They had already begun padding through the orchard, along the stream.

“Sure.” Levi mumbled, but wasn't so convinced he'd enjoy this honourable knight fighting.

They had found a little clearing where the trees didn't grow too close, giving them ample space to do as they wish, and it was there where Erwin taught Levi. Levi had climbed the tree to find sturdy long branches and twigs, from which they both chose the best ones and hacked off any impurities to smoothen them. And with that they danced around in endless circles, poking at each other and clashing their little faux swords with ardor. Levi got bruises on his arms and legs by the end of it, but not without giving Erwin a good lot too.

Levi found a particular liking to it, and in no time could dart around Erwin quicker than the older boy could catch him.

“You're really good at this.” Erwin huffed one time when they rested in the shade again, picking at his shin where a mark had blemished. Levi had hummed acknowledgement and hugged his knees to his chest. Their skin was hot and clammy from their game, and they ran to wash in the stream when the sport of sword fighting bore them.

Once again, they could see the sun begin to set, the sky slowly easing from it's bright blue and into rich purples and pinks. Yet Erwin still deemed it too early to go home. Instead, they picked apples. Erwin would be able to reach the lower hanging branches to pick the fruit, while Levi climbed at the top to get what he thought the freshest. They exchanged the ripe fruits after washing them in the water, and sat eating heartily in silence. It was then that they were disturbed.

First, it was a distant voice, calling out for Erwin. Erwin had grunted in what Levi took as an annoyed manner, and stood to dust his pants, not quite answering the calls. Then Levi saw a figure coming towards them, from the castle grounds, wearing some pompous dress. It was Erwin's mum.

She walked briskly towards them, and Erwin approached her in turn in a bored manner while Levi sat still at the base of his tree. She stopped calling after seeing her son, and hurried to grab him by the arm and then clutch his face to inspect it.

“Erwin! What in Sina's name have you been doing!” Her lips were pursed and voice tight in anger. “Your hair is all ruined, your clothes mucked up and legs and arms and face muddied with bruises.”

“I was playing, it's fine.” Erwin pushed her away with a pout and threw a worried side-glance at Levi. She stared incredulously at her son, before finally noticing Levi huddled in the shadows.

“And who is this thug that's crept into the castle grounds! What are you doing assaulting my son, you vermin! I should call the guards-” She took a start and a step in turning away.

“No, mother! He is my friend, his name is Levi. He helped me practice sword fighting, and I invited him here, he didn't creep in.” Erwin spoke hurriedly and with desperation, his mouth running only more when his mother started narrowing her eyes and her scowl deepened. “Really, he's a good friend, don't call the guards on him, please!” The woman took some time looking between them, almost in disgust at Levi, before grabbing Erwin by the collar and whispering furiously in his ear.

“Don't make recite your entire teachings again, boy! Your entire reputation rests on your relations with people, and mingling with the small folk, _especially_ with some thief dressed in rags, is _not_ going to help you at all.” Despite her whispering, the words came out rough and angry and Levi could hear them well enough. He watched with wide eyes, and felt somewhat sorry for Erwin.

His mother looked up to see Levi spooked and staring, and immediately hissed at him to leave or else. He begun scrambling to get up, looking back just in time to see her dragging Erwin behind her by the ear.

“And don't you ever meet again!”

\---

They met for again for umpteenth time when Levi was 9, and that was when Erwin brought Levi his first present. Erwin had been running late as usual, but Levi had been used to that by now. He accepted that Erwin had princely duties to tend to, and while Erwin was away he could entertain himself by hacking at bushes and trees with his twig sword, _Splinter_. Erwin had called it that, after he got far too many little shaving of wood stuck in his arms from their practices. Right now, it was an early winter morning, with a thin crunchy layer of snow blanketing the orchard; but most importantly it was Levi's birthday.

Levi was alarmed when he not only heard the familiar footfall of Erwin, but what he would guess were 4 pairs of feet with him, which fell much heavier than Erwin's. He had stood, ready to flee from the scene, when he picked out Erwin easily from the white of the snow, heading towards him with two massive lumps escorting him side-by-side. Those lumps were, undoubtedly, horses.

Levi had stood breathless then, as Erwin walked ever so slowly towards him and crossed the frozen stream to stand on the bank were Levi marvelled. Grabbed by the halter on his right, Erwin held a massive beast of a horse that was white as snow with a slightly grey mane and tail. On his left, a slightly smaller mare that was black as night and more restless than the white gelding. Erwin smiled whole-heartedly at Levi, teeth and all, while he waited for him to say something, except Levi only kept staring with wide eyes.

“Happy birthday,” Erwin grinned and pushed forward the reins he grabbed from the black mare, breath billowing out in clouds. Levi numbly took the leather, not quite sure if he should be amazed or scared of this large animal. The mare nickered, and shook out her head, and Levi stepped back in panic at the sudden move while Erwin laughed.

“Thanks.” Levi mumbled and pet his horse tentatively on the nose.

“I wasn't sure what to get you, I considered a proper sword but that'd raise too many questions and I already have enough bruises from you.” Erwin leaned against a tree and scratched his gelding by the ears. “We have a lot of horses though, and the colours for knights are supposed to be bay, while white is for royalty. We had an odd black horse from the breeder, though, and I thought I'd take her off his hands.” He shrugged with another grin. “I only have one horse, so no one really asked why I wanted another.” Levi looked at Erwin and nodded silently, feeling strangely content and at ease with the atmosphere.

“Isn't she a little too big for me to ride her?” He asked. Erwin considered them both for a moment, before answering.

“There's only a real problem if the rider is too big for their horse so they have trouble carrying them. Just be a little firm on her and she shouldn't test you.” He paused again. “And you should grow, so you'll be evenly matched up in no time!”

Levi's height was a topic they both debated on somewhat frequently. Although they had an age gap of 2 years, their height also differed, quite drastically. Erwin was easily a head taller than Levi, and they both waited with anticipation for the day Levi would finally grow taller. Erwin even snuck fresh bread and cheese from the kitchens on some nights, so Levi could grow more.

“Yeah...” Levi hummed in agreement and walked to the mare's side, poking and prodding at the saddle, before looking up at Erwin in sudden alarm. “Wait, where will I leave her when I'm gone? It's not like I can enter and leave this place through your castle gate, I'll be caught immediately.”

Erwin looked alarmed at the outburst, yet as Levi continued to talk his face melted from concern into another easy smile.

“Don't worry about that. No one comes to check the orchard anyway, especially not during winter. Everyone knows I come here to practice my sword play privately, they don't know about you though, and so no one comes to intrude on my privacy. It's a little trivial as to why I'm hiding a black horse here, but I'm the prince so I can do whatever I like. She can live off the grass, apples and water here just fine.”

Levi felt a little sceptical but nodded anyway, trusting his judgement. “Come on!” Erwin called, circling round his gelding to stand beside Levi. “I already adjusted the stirrups, you should be just fine to get on.” Levi looked anxiously at how high the stirrups were, and tried to jump up to hook his foot through. He tried and tried, although fruitlessly, until he gave up to just lightly pant next to the horse.

Erwin gave no warning, and before Levi could realise what he was doing, he grabbed Levi and lifted him up, straining a little but grinning nevertheless. Levi immediately tensed, about to start whacking Erwin on the head in his panic, before settling, annoyed, and eyeing the boy as he lifted him up to easy reach of the stirrups. With some heat to his face, he flitted his foot through and swung up and over the saddle to sit in it and secure the other foot. It felt strange to be so tall, looking down at a happy Erwin and sitting on a large, breathing creature.

“Hang on,” Erwin called as he went to his own horse. “Just don't kick her or squeeze her with your legs, she's been recently trained and broken in for riding so she's sensitive.” Erwin mounted his own gelding with practised ease, clutching his reins in good form, something Levi tried to mimic.

Erwin would then go on to lead his horse right next to Levi, to be within reach of his halter should he need it, and begun teaching him proper posture, how to balance correctly and how to ride. The first time Levi nudged his horse with his heel, she lurched into a trot and Levi went bouncing away in the saddle as Erwin hurried to catch up and stop her.

With little time, Levi got somewhat used to the strange feeling of sitting in the saddle and got some idea on how to move with his horse and communicate properly. There were times when she spooked and went cantering off, times where Levi nearly fell off and indeed times where he did. But Erwin never laughed at his misfortunes, just gave good-natured smiles to comfort him and helped him back up. By the time the stars covered the sky, their mounts were tired and so were the riders. They drew up by the frozen stream, exhilarated, and Erwin dismounted first to help Levi off. He showed how to remove the tack, and where to hide it on a tree, before taking a crude brush and hoof pick from his saddlebag and showing Levi how to clean his horse. Levi always listened in near silence, but Erwin always made up for it by talking so much.

When Erwin had disappeared off to his castle, Levi risked it and lead his horse over to a far corner of the orchard, deciding to spend the night here. He took the saddle pad and used it as a blanket, his horse coming to lay down next to him too. He laid against her, and despite the cold, slept soundly.

\---

When Levi was 14, Erwin came to him with clothes in hand. Levi was crouched on a tree branch, peering down as Erwin crossed the stream to stand dumbfoundedly in their usual meeting spot. After watching the blonde head swivel around with increasing amusement, he hopped down right in front of him and scared the other boy.

“Surprise.” He deadpanned, and Erwin staggered a step before shaking his head with a smile.

“Don't scare me, Levi.” He chided softly. “I have stuff in my hands, I could have dropped it.” Levi grunted and craned his neck to look up at him.

“So, what did you bring this time?” He asked. Erwin sighed and looked down at the collection of clothes, before looking around some and resting them on a low hanging branch.

“I've brought clothes...” He begun, trailing off.

“Yeah, no shit.”

Erwin snorted and looked down at Levi with that same soft smile he always had when he looked at him. Levi shuffled uncomfortably and cleared his throat.

“Ah, I've brought clothes for you to change into... You'll be seeing my father.” He told him, and Levi couldn't stop the flash of surprise on his face.

“...Seeing your father?” He repeated, at which Erwin nodded in confirmation. “Right. Why?”

“Well, it's not like he wants to see you really, or rather not you in particular, he just wanted me to choose someone.” Erwin supplied. Levi raised an eyebrow and settled down against a tree.

“Okay...” He cocked his head and let his eyelids lower, drawling lazily. “And why would you choose me to see your father?”

Erwin sighed again, and his anxiousness seemed to fade away to be replaced by a fiery enthusiasm. “My father wants me to choose a personal guard, he says that every ruler has one. A knight who is by their side, day or night, rain or shine. I'm 16 already, mature, and he says it's about time I choose someone.” He talked proudly, staring intently at Levi all the while. “You're great at the sword, Levi, and we're already good friends. If you become my personal guard, we can be together forever, and you don't have to hide and you can be a knight! So, I choose you to be my personal guard.”

Levi's eye widened and he was lost for words, not quite sure what to say. “And if I don't want to?” Erwin looked hurt and taken aback by that.

“Well, I wouldn't force you to... I respect you and your decision, I just thought...” He trailed off somewhat meekly, and Levi felt bad for his insensitivity.

“No, no. I never said I won't be your personal guard, don't get offended.” He corrected quickly and stood up, not quite sure what to choose. Of course he wanted to be Erwin's knight and serve him, what else would he do in life, but he felt unsure of what everyone else would think, not just of him but of Erwin and his choice. He found quickly in his youth that many disliked him just for how he looked or his birth.

“What would they think of you if you chose me? I can withstand their stupid sneers, but you might be laughed at and disrespected.” Levi told him, confused when he saw Erwin's sad eyes brighten up again in that stupid smile.

“That's not a problem, Levi.” He grinned. “You'll be loved across the kingdom for your skill. _Humanity's strongest_ , how does that sound? And even if there's still a problem, we can just pretend you're from the north, with your dark hair, and no one will question why they haven't heard of you before.” Levi begun contemplating again, before looking up at that smile and remembering its honesty.

“Yeah, I'll trust your judgement.” He said simply, and Erwin hugged him earnestly, murmuring thanks. He still stood a head taller than Levi, and his voice had changed to be much deeper over the year, so Levi heard it vibrate in his chest as he let Erwin hug him.

He changed promptly then, but not before he washed in the stream with Erwin. They dried off and he let Erwin help him put on the fresh, rich clothes, chatting all the while about what they'd do with Levi's new position.

And then, Levi went in the direction he never took in his time in the orchard. He went towards the castle. It turned out the walk towards the castle was quite short, or maybe that's what Levi's nerves led him to believe. Either way, in no time he found himself walking through throngs of people in the courtyard, knights and butchers and smiths all mingling around in a giant clutter. The song of steel clashing rung out where young knights practised, and nickering of horses sounded from some stable. Levi felt small and unimportant, and yet Erwin carried himself tall and high and with a stone cold face Levi had never seen before.

He drew closer to Erwin and copied his form, looking only ahead and trying to fit in. The guards let Erwin in with no more word than a greeting, and never questioned Levi. The inside of the castle was rich in rugs and tapestries, with servants hurrying around. Levi was overwhelmed by the luxury, and yet never said anything and done his best to look unfazed. They found Erwin's father in his chambers, a somewhat modest room compared to the rest of the castle but which housed a unique long table with the map of the kingdom etched on it.

“Father.” Erwin bowed his head, nonchalantly poking Levi to do the same. The man he addressed donned mail, and was cleaning his sword with a rag, which he put down at the sight of his son.

“Erwin, there's no need for such courtesy in private, please come and sit down.” He said warmly, and waved to the chairs dotted around the table. He also looked at Levi, trained smile barely shifting at the sight of him. Erwin nodded thanks and led Levi to sit in a chair beside himself, facing his father.

“You told me it's about time for me to find a personal guard, a person I can trust with my life, who is strong and just and knows me well.” Erwin started, staring levelly at his father, who watched with never a change in his expression. “I have chosen someone who I believe fits all the criteria of such a person. Father, this is Levi. He has been my friend for many years, and he fights with such a skill I hardly doubt anyone can match. I want him to be my personal guard.”

Erwin's father turned his gaze onto Levi, looking at him, sizing him up, and contemplating for some time before looking back to Erwin.

“I have never seen this boy in the yard before, Erwin. Where ever did you find him?”

“He's from outside the city, from another kingdom. I found him in town when I was young, and we became good friends.”

“I see. Levi, you said, that's his name?” He asked the question to no one in particular, just leaned back into his chair. “I'm afraid I've never heard such a name, not belonging to the son of some regional lord at the very least I'll say. Erwin, I'm sure you'd understand when I say we should find someone of higher birth to suit you.” Erwin had already opened his mouth to disagree yet his father waved with a hand for him to stop. “I've got nothing against young Levi here, but you should sweeten your alliances by taking in a knight from an ally. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go secure the border of Shinganshina, I can't have some house trying to oppose the royalty, or else we'd find ourselves in a very bad situation indeed. By the time I'm back, I want you to find an acceptable vassal, Erwin. Good evening to you both.” And with that, his father left and Erwin looked on with a somewhat frustrated expression on his face.

Levi felt a bit disappointed and sad for Erwin's proposal being rejected, frustrated too that he can only be a bystander with no knowledge of the world Erwin lives in.

“It's fine, Erwin.” He told him, trying to comfort his friend. “We can still see each other and be friends, even if I won't be by your side all day and night.” But Erwin shook his head sadly at Levi, and with a determined glint in his eyes replied.

“I can convince him, it'll take time but it's fine. I could tell he was disappointed, he always has that look on his face when he is. But it's fine,” He repeated. “Wait till he sees your sword fighting skills.”

And with that Erwin led Levi outside and back to the Orchard, where twilight coloured the skies. They duelled again in the clearing that night, with Levi's mare watching them, a song of steel ringing out instead of the clacking of twigs since Erwin got them both real blunted swords a year ago. Levi beat him.

\---

The king had died. Levi heard it in the mouths of the common folk as he ran to the orchard, anxiety prickling his neck as he thought of Erwin and their conversation with his father last night. He climbed the wall easily, and raced for their usual spot. Erwin was nowhere to be seen, but Levi already expected that and hung back by a tree, petting his mare and feeding her apples he managed to reach.

He stayed there all day, even riding his horse when he got bored and chopped at branches with his steel blade, _Splinter-er,_ yet he never saw Erwin. He risked it and spent the night there again, sleeping on his horse's back. And yet as he woke in the early birdsong not a sign of Erwin showed.

He stayed for two more days, occasionally sneaking off to steal a bite of food other than apples, and only then did he see Erwin at the break of dawn on the fourth day.

The boy, who looked more like a man than anything now, came to him with a weary expression and and weighted steps, a dark green cloak fluttering around him. When Levi first saw him, he forced himself to stay neutral and wait for him to laugh and talk like he usually did, and yet he cracked and ran to hug the broken man.

“I'm sorry, Levi.” His voice was soft, and Levi could tell he was looking down at him, laying his cheek lightly across his hair. “I'm sorry for making you wait.” He repeated.

Levi squeezed him tighter in his embrace and finally stepped back, feeling self conscious. “No, idiot, you're fine, you're not supposed to say sorry.” He swallowed, not sure what to say next. “I'm sorry your father died.”

There was some silence, but Erwin begun to nod. “Yeah...” He breathed.

“So you're king now, right?”

“ _Yeah_...” Erwin trailed off. Levi sighed and looked up at him, fixing his wandering gaze.

“You're ruler of the entire realm, the people won't want a whimpering bitch to lead them, so stay strong, alright?” He spoke levelly, even tinging his voice with soft mirth to keep his voice light and keep any bite out of his words. Erwin nodded, and pulled his face together to be stronger, even smiling lightly.

“Anyway,” Erwin begun. “I've come here for a reason.” Levi raised an eyebrow, wondering what in the world Erwin was going to do now. His hand reached into his cloak, and with a shrill whistle he unsheathed his sword, which glittered sharply in the rising sun. “Levi, do you accept your title as the King's Guard?” Levi swallowed thickly, and dropped to kneel, a display Erwin told him of as kids when they first met.

“Yes.” He answered simply.

“Do you take your title with all the responsibilities it comes it with?” He continued.

“Yes.” Levi spoke firmly.

“Will you protect your King from all manifestations of danger, speak well and honestly to him, help him rule, and follow him even to certain death? Do you vow to uphold your promise no matter what, even at the face of death?” The little stream next to them bubbled and spat.

“ _Yes_.”

“Then I name you Captain Levi, the King's Guard and closest friend of the king.” He lightly tapped each shoulder, even the top of his head with the sword as he spoke, and held it out to Levi's face. Levi lightly kissed the blade. “Rise a new man.”

And Levi got up, Erwin looking down at him seriously before cracking up and laughing earnestly. Levi allowed himself a smile.

“You shit stain, what's the point of knighting me if you're not even in the throne room or have any witnesses?” He mumbled.

“Just practice.” Erwin shrugged.

“What do you mean, you've watched your dad do this thousands of times.”

“Oh, it's not practice for me, it's for you.” Erwin grinned and Levi felt tempted to whack him on the head, yet he only scowled as Erwin went off laughing.

“Come on, we've got a ceremony to hold.”

\---

When Levi was 22, he was a well respected knight. Although, to Erwin's great teasing, he indeed never did quite grow as tall as he wished, the common folk made songs of his battles and knights and lords nodded to him in respect. With a little talking from Erwin, the kingdom came to know him as _Humanity's strongest_ , and if he had any fear of people insulting Erwin for choosing him as a guard it was all gone to wind now.

On normal days, he would stand passively by Erwin's side on his throne, listening to his meetings and his tireless problems and writings of letters. Erwin was a well loved king, and in these years no one had tried to murder him or test Levi's blade.

On better days, they would go out riding together in the forest on their horses, racing or hunting, and it always played in good spirit. Levi had helped Erwin win the lands and secure his kingdom, while Erwin helped Levi be respected and live a good life. They trusted one another strongly, and respected each other far too much. And so they went on living and growing out their days, until the borders of Shinganshina where being tested again.

Erwin went out along with his army, as a strong leader should, and with Levi by his side they rode to the town and met the rebelling house head-on.

Levi fought like a wolf by Erwin's side, and Erwin fought no worse. His winged helmet glittered in the sun, the beak curving over his face and acting like a visor. Erwin's red cloak flowed from his shoulders and he looked every bit the regal king. Not a soldier got close enough to Erwin before Levi chased them off, and those who did Erwin drove them off with their tails between their legs.

And as the rain cleared and the mud stopped squelching with the steps of a hundred charging soldiers, Levi walked over to Erwin who was standing unmoving, leading his horse by the halter.

“We won!” He shouted, feeling exhilarated in the strange way battle always made him feel. Mud sucked at his heavy armour as he neared Erwin, taking off his own helm and looking at Erwin's winged bird one. “We haven't lost a single battle, Erwin, you will go down as the greatest king in history.” Erwin stood some more in silence. He then grunted agreement, before promptly collapsing on his knees.

Levi sucked a shocked breath and stopped himself from shouting out. “Erwin?” He asked with concern. The man grunted something again, and Levi fumbled to put his own helmet away onto his horse's saddle before unclasping Erwin's. He saw with a start that Erwin's face was pale yet it sheened with sweat. “Erwin?” He repeated, shaking him by the shoulder lightly. No one had seen their king collapse yet.

Erwin dragged his eyes to look at Levi, the lightest of smiles tugging his lips before he started coughing and retching blood. Levi stood in a shocked silence, not quite processing what was happening, and then noticed Erwin's hands were clutching his side. He quickly removed them without much resistance and saw the butt of an arrow lodged deep between the armour plates, right into Erwin's gut. “No...” He whispered hoarsely.

Erwin drew a shuddering breath and smiled wider now. “Thank you, Levi.” He croaked. “Thank you for serving me.” Levi swallowed thickly.

“No, Erwin. This is not your time to die. You're someone right? You're a king, so go lead, your job is not done, you can't die.” Levi went on, a firm fist on his emotions yet he felt panicked and confused. Erwin shook his head, and retched blood again.

“No, you're wrong, Levi.” He wheezed, “My time has come. Seeing as it has, you're free now, free from being my vassal. Do what you like Levi, you're not chained to the crown any more.” His smile twisted grimly, and he joked. “Till death do us part.”

Levi collapsed and hugged him. “No, no.” He repeated. “Even after death do us part. Erwin, I failed you, I let you die. I only had one job and I failed it.”

Levi feels the body heave with effort, and Erwin nods weakly, whispering. “You done your job and more, Levi." More heaving. "Ahhh, I can't see anything, there's just a white light. Where am I... I'll see you again soon, Levi, don't worry.”

Erwin's body heaves some more, before it goes limp and Levi feels the heart stop beating. He sat for a long time, before sniffing and pulling himself together, laying Erwin to rest on his back and putting his helmet on to hide the blood smeared lips. He stood up tall, and finds young stray knights watching the corpse with wide eyes. He snaps at them, stays strong, and loads Erwin on the back on his mare, taking Erwin's own gelding by the reins and walking solemnly back home, to the orchard and to the stream to lay him to rest a final time.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, this was written with no beta so please tell me if there's any glaringly obvious mistakes.  
> Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
